


Forbidden

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Human Names Used, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love, slight depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia reflects now that she has time to. She doesn't exactly enjoy what comes with that free time.</p>
<p>Based on the picture found here: http://touch.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=5337765</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally posted this on tumblr because when I tried posting it here it was apparently too long. (I didn't realize that I was trying to put in the summary box since I'm uploading from my phone...)  
> Don't judge me. I'm dumb. So this is the original version. If anyone wants the shortened version, ask and I'll link you. (There's not much difference really.)  
> Thank you for reading~

Natalia wasn't an artist. She actually hated drawing because of how frustrating it was to draw in hands or the details on clothes. She never used to have time to draw anyway so it all worked out.

Being in this new home though, with a steady income and not having to work literally 24/7, she found a lot of spare time. She still wasn't an artist but she would more often than not have a pencil in her hand and a sketching book on her lap.

At first, it was practice sketches from pictures she printed out at Arthur's house: skirts, shirts, those frustrating hands, etc. Her first real picture was one of a dog sleeping calmly on the ground outside its house. (It was later hit by a car and that was when she ran home to throw up.)

She hadn't drawn many moving things after that experience. Inanimate objects became more interesting, as did flowers. Sunflowers, daisies, roses, tulips— brightly colored flowers that she loved to color.

Natalia discovered sleep was impossible one night and decided to try her hand at a different drawing. The strokes of her pencils came beautifully even though she was drawing humans, even though she was drawing hands and expressions she hadn't before. The details, the color, they were all vivid in her mind.

Her final product was her and her brother. Her brother's hands were cupping her cheeks, their faces so close their noses touched, their lips inches away from each other. Nattie had one hand on his cheek, one hand holding one of his. They were wearing their parents clothes: their mother's hand-me-down dress—more so traditionally passed down from the 1800s but it was still a hand-me-down—and their father's WWII war coat. There was one of those beautiful sunflowers in her hair, one that would make her brother happy to see, it was so bright and healthy. 

She wound up crying herself to sleep that night, clutching her sketching book and knowing that no matter how badly she wished it, she'd never have love like her parents because the only one she would ever want would never return a love so forbidden.


End file.
